


Hearth's Warming

by Anima_princess_1



Series: Next Generation [3]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Christmas, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anima_princess_1/pseuds/Anima_princess_1
Summary: Morning Radiance, Spark, and Sun Flare are excited about this year's Hearth's Warming...even if it means being separated from their friends
Series: Next Generation [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978222
Collections: Christmas Stories, Holiday One-Shots, Holiday Stories, My Little Pony, My Little Pony One-Shots, My Stories, My Work, One Shots, One-Shots





	Hearth's Warming

Winter had come to Equestria and with it Hearth's Warming. Normally, Morning Radiance would spend the holiday with her friends but this year was different. Cattail and Zeora had taken Zala and Zimba to spend Hearth's Warming with Mage Meadowbrook. Sweetheart and the twins were in Cloudsdale with their parents. Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich had taken the triplets to the rock farm Pinkie Pie grew up on. The Apple Family had gone to Appleloosa. Rarity and Fancy Pants had taken Gemstone to Canterlot. And Wanda was traveling Equestria with her mother. At least Sparks and Sun Flare were still in Ponyville.

"I _love_ Hearth's Warming," Sparks said. "The decorations, the hot chocolate, the stories, and...."

  
"THE PRESENTS!!" Sparks, Morning Radiance, and Sun Flare said before collapsing into a fit of laughter.

"You three know that there's more to Hearth's Warming than that," Twilight said.

"Hi, Mom," Morning Radiance said.

"Hi, Aunt Twilight," Sparks and Sun Flare said.

"You three do know the story of Hearth's Warming, right?" Twilight said.

"Of course we do, Mom," Morning Radiance said. "We learned about it in school and you tell us the story every year. Long ago, the three tribes didn't get along and a terrible snowstorm destroyed their land."

"In search of a new home, they all came to the same place and the fighting followed along with the snowstorm. Seeking shelter in a cave, the three leaders, Commander Hurricane, Princess Platinum, and Counselor Pudding Head, continued to fight until they froze," Sparks said.

"That's when Private Patsy, Clover the Clever, and Smart Cookie discovered that the cold was being caused by Wendigos attracted by the hatred between the three tribes. But the three ponies bonded and became friends driving the Wendigos away and bringing the three tribes together in friendship giving birth to the Kingdom of Equestria," said Sun Flare.

"Very good," Twilight said. "You know your history. So you also know that Hearth's Warming isn't about presents. It's about the founding of Equestria."

"We know, Mom. But the presents and decorations are still nice," Morning Radiance said.

"So is being with friends and family," Sun Flare said. "I can't believe the others aren't going to be here for Hearth's Warming."

"They're spending the holiday with their families," Twilight said. "Some of them haven't seen their families in almost a year."

"We know, Aunt Twilight," Sparks said. "But we still miss them."

"I know, Sparks. I miss my friends, too. Now come on. Dinner's ready."

~*~

The three friends looked at the pile of gifts trying to figure out which were for them and what they were.

"Alright, you three," Flash said. "We have to leave now or we'll be late."

All three families were attending the Hearth's Warming pageant at the School of Friendship. The youngsters reluctantly left the presents. Despite seeing the play in one form or another each year, the three friends managed to sit through it without letting their minds wander. Most likely because this year yaks, changelings, hippogrifs/sea ponies, dragons, and griffins were also taking part in the play.

"I think its time for you three to go to bed," Smolder said when the three families got back to the Castle of Friendship.

"But what about the presents?" Sparks asked hiding a yawn.

"They'll still be there in the morning," Spike said.

Grumbling, the three children headed off to bed and, as tired as they were, soon fell asleep.

~*~

The next morning, sunlight filtered in to castle causing the walls to sparkle. Morning Radiance, Sparks, and Sun Flare woke early and excited and hurried to the sitting room.

"Good morning, you three," Starlight said.

"What do you kids want to do first?" Sunburst said. "Do you want to have breakfast? Do you want to clean your rooms? Or do you want to open presents?"

"Presents!" Morning Radiance, Sparks, and Sun Flare shouted together.

It didn't take long to open presents. There were the individual family presents and presents from Twilight's friends and their children, the other princesses and their children, and Sandbar, Gallus, Yona, Silverstream, and Ocelus (Twilight's five other star students from the first year of her School of Friendship who had stayed on to be teachers after they graduated). Outside, the snow was gently falling turning the morning into the perfect Hearth's Warming Day.


End file.
